Forum:Amanda Desmarais
Forums: Index > Claiming > Category:Claiming Name: Amanda Desmarais Age: 16 Godparent: Phoebus Family: Heather Desmarais(mother), Deborah Desmarais(grandmother), Jake and Finley(half-brothers), Carl Desmarais(step-father), Jackson Sanders(second step-father) Legacy: Pluto Personality: Amanda is a quiet girl, very shy and friendly.She's very intelligent and may be a bit spoiled.She likes music and poetry.She also is skilled at playing the violin and she's kind and generous.Amanda's also is very protective of friends and family and she will threaten you and hurt you.She also likes the poetry works of Edgar Allen Poe, and she has read every one of his poems and stories. Appearance: Amanda has green eyes, pale blonde hair that appears white in the sunlight that is up in a ponytail with a flower in it.She's 5'3 and her complexion is pale. History: Phobeus met Heather Desmarais at a jazz cafe, where she was playing the saxophone.Phobeus took an instant liking towards her and he fell in love with her, having Heather's first child Amanda with him.Heather thought they were going to be a family, but Phobeus left, never to be seen again.Heather knew that Phobeus was a god, but she didn't know who he was the god of, for he never told her.Heather then married Carl Desmarais and when Amanda was six, she was given Jake and Finley, her two half-brothers. They grew up as a happy family together, but soon, Carl died in a hit-and-run accident when Amanda was nine.It was when Amanda was twelve, her mother remarried.She married Jackson Sanders, who was a lot crueler and meaner then Carl.Whenever Heather did something wrong, he hit her, abusing Jake and Finley, and Amanda too, but never when Amanda's grandmother was around(her grandmother was a legacy of Pluto, and lived in New Rome for a while before going out into the mortal world). Heather kept muttering that she had to tell Amanda something, because if she didn't, she would never know about her true identity, so, when Amanda was ffifteen, her mother told her that she was a demigod.Amanda did not understand and Heather told her about her dyslexia and ADHD....and it was almost her time to go to camp, and that she had to hurry.Heather then said that the wolves were coming soon.Within an hour, wolves appeared at the house.And Amanda said that they had to defeat them, but Amanda's grandmother said that they were members of Lupa's pack and to go with them to the Wolf House. Amanda went with the wolves and she was trained by Lupa.She was trained by Lupa for months before being told that she was a child of Phoebus and a legacy of Pluto.A week later, Amanda was sent off by Lupa and she went to Camp Jupiter, leaving with her Imperial Gold Dagger.For days she traveled, being attacked by monsters, defeating them.She finally reached San Francisco, but then, she was attacked by Gryphons.Amanda then ran the rest of the way to camp, not even stopping but only to take her breath or try to fight the Gryphons.Finally, Amanda reached it to camp and she saw people guarding the borders of the camp. Amanda told them about the Gryphons, and Lupa, and her trying to find Camp Jupiter.The soldiers nodded and them and Amanda defeated the Gryphons along with the help of some other demigods.Amanda then told them that she was a child of Phoebus and a legacy of Pluto. Amanda was then welcomed into camp and she was on prabatio for a month. Posessions: *Her Imperial Gold Dagger. *Her Violin. *Her book of Edgar Allen Poe works. *Her necklace. Abilities and Traits: *Can produce a supersonic sound, using their voice or an instrument which can send enemies off their feet, and even temporarily deafen targets. *Are able to use Sound Travel, the ability to turn into pure sound waves, and therefore travel at the speed of sound, and then reform at a desired location. *Possess Vitakinesis, the ability to control one's health, and Lumokinesis, the ability to control and create light, though one is usually dominant and the other relatively weak. *Are able to curse these materials to have ill effects on those who touch them, such as paralysis, poison, burn, etc. They can also use them to inflict much bad luck.(Her legacy of Pluto power). *Is charming and eloquent as a child of Phobeus. WisdomShowsTruth 23:49, December 25, 2011 (UTC)